DE 10 2006 021 884 B3 discloses longitudinally adjustable vehicle seats in which the seat rail locking mechanism can be unlocked by means of a lever, which can be pivoted about a pivot axis, in conjunction with actuating ends arranged above the seat rail pairs. These actuating ends act during an actuation of the lever, which occurs by raising the handle arranged on the seat front side below the vehicle seat, as a result of a pivoting movement about the pivot axis from above on corresponding actuating elements of the seat rail locking mechanism.
In order to protect the seat rail locking mechanism from being unintentionally released as a result of treading on an actuating end, it is known to provide a step guard which spans the actuating end at a distance and protects it from loading from above.